The End of the Real Magic Behind Hogwarts
by Emyln
Summary: What I think the funeral of Dumbledore should be like when and if he dies..caused by a nightmare i had about this R&R please! Sniff. PG because of subject of death


**

* * *

..:: I dont know if any of you have ever wondered, but what would happen if Dumbledore...well died. I did, i was crying when i thought about it. So i wrote this. Its short, no epilogue where he comes back, just sort of my take on what could happen at his funeral.::..  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, all characters belong to JK Rowling, Dumbledore's farewell letter is slightly based on what Gandalf from Lord of the Rings, says to Pippin during the battle at Minas Tirith, which belongs to JRR Tolkien.**

* * *

"Do not weep for me, for not all tears should be in sorrow. I will watch over you   
  
from the land of the deceased, don't pity me for now the pain is gone and I can be free   
  
again. Death is not the end, it's the beginning, a new path we all must take.  
  
I had to turn onto that path, to protect the ones I love. All my students, all my   
  
fellow staff, I don't mean to sound like some great hero because all of you know I am not.   
  
But I had to do what I did. I hope when you or your children, and their children's children   
  
will remember myself and Hogwarts's previous Headmasters, all the good that has   
  
defeated the evil in this world.   
  
Remember Hogwarts and what it taught you, and if you can, remember what I   
  
tried to teach you. That inside all of you there lies a great and precious gift, the gift of   
  
magic, no one is born good or evil, you grow to be that way and at any point in your life   
  
you can change what you think you are in order to release a greater gift. The gift of   
  
knowledge, love and laughter. Yours Sincerely Albus Dumbledore Previous Headmaster   
  
of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."   
  
The minister cleared his throat as he finished reading the final letter written before   
  
the death of the beloved Headmaster. The crying continued, as it had for days now since   
  
the tragedy had happened. Albus Dumbledore had died after being injured in the last   
  
stand against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They all knew without his sacrifice,   
  
none of them would be able to be out and about, they'd all be dead or hiding.   
  
Five students tossed red roses onto the door of the crypt, a magnificent white   
  
marble crypt, with the statue of a magnificent white phoenix opening its wings and   
  
looking to the sky perched on top. Each student had at least one tear running down their   
  
faces, all dressed in black they bid farewell to the man who has made them feel safe for   
  
so many years.   
  
Ginny collapsed into Draco's arms as people started to leave, a large mass of   
  
people in black and grey spreading across the land, Dumbledore's Crypt was on the   
  
Hogwarts grounds past the flower gardens and now people were spreading across the   
  
green grass, getting into black carriages as the rain started to come down lightly.   
  
Hermione hugged both Harry and Ron at the same time, her and Ginny's sobs   
  
echoed into the rain, they were all crying. Hermione let go of her best friends, she kneeled   
  
in front of the stairs that led up to the door of the crypt. Ginny left Draco's arms and   
  
hugged her friend from behind and there they both continued to cry, kneeling on the grass   
  
that slowly turned to mud underneath them.   
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair, he guessed he had grown to love Dumbledore   
  
like a grandfather after all these years. Someone he could always turn to, and now he felt   
  
hollow, like a big piece was missing.   
  
Every time Harry had visited Dumbledore in his office, thought that there was   
  
something odd about him, every memory came back to Harry in those few minutes at the   
  
funeral. Thinking that inside that crypt in a marble coffin that man was lying, appeared to   
  
be sleeping, but never to wake again, hurt him deeply. This man was more then a mentor   
  
to so many people, for so many years, he had been the only vision of hope the Wizarding   
  
world had grown to believe in. They owed him more then they had imagined.  
  
How long they all stood their, it was impossible to tell, soaked to the bone and   
  
freezing they finally ran to the steps of Hogwarts and took shelter from the rain under the   
  
overhang to the entrance. All of them sat down on the top stair, somehow holding onto   
  
the people next to them.   
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ginny all felt the same feeling for once in their   
  
lives, at the same time, they felt immense sorrow. It's an odd thing, to feel exactly the   
  
same as someone else does, it gives you a sort of bond, that lets you know what the   
  
people near you are wishing and hoping for, that they know nothing needs to be spoken   
  
for themselves to be put at ease. For during times like these, that can't always be done.   
  
But one thing was pulling at all of their minds; How could they go on without the   
  
man behind the real magic of Hogwarts?

* * *

**..:: sniff::..**


End file.
